Como si importara
by Azturial
Summary: Se odian, se detestan. Pero ésta es una de la noches en que se pregunta por qué regresa siempre, si se odian tanto. Y es que siempre parece tan simple, pero es tan complejo. O tal vez es al revés y ellos no se dan cuenta. FrUK.


**Título:** Como si importara.

**Claim:** Francia/Inglaterra

**Tabla:** Inspirada - Canciones

**Prompt:** Under the tongue - Damien Rice

**Para:** Mision_insana en LJ

**Advertencias:** Completa weirdness e_e y FAIL.

**Notas:** De verdad, no sé cómo salió esto. La idea parecía mil veces mejor en mi cabeza. Iba a ser para el mes de FrUK en FrUK_me_bastard, también en LJ (sí, lo comencé a principios de abril. Imagínense cuántos dolores de cabeza me dio como para terminarlo un mes después), pero al final me ganó el tiempo y no lo pude publicar u,u

* * *

><p><strong>[Como si importara]<strong>

Está tratando de distinguir el vaho que exhala, casi quiere salir de esa habitación y dejar de observar esa boca que tantas veces ha sido suya, pero al mismo tiempo… no _(lo detesta)_. Quiere dejar de ver su silueta y ese cubrecama tan anticuado que parece casi un insulto a su buen gusto, pero al mismo tiempo… no.

Al mismo tiempo no, no, no _(no lo detesta)_.

Sus pies se mueven y se acercan a esa cama donde descansa Arthur, con cuidado y sigilo _(como si lo necesitara)_. Y finge que no nota cómo éste se mueve un poco hacia su derecha, dejándole espacio _(el espacio justo, sólo el justo)_ para recostarse junto a él. Como siempre.

Y siempre parece tan simple, pero es tan complejo _(o tal vez es al revés y ellos no parecen darse cuenta)_.

—¿Estás despierto, _cherie_?

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, rana?

Y Francis mira al techo y se hace la misma pregunta en su interior, pero esquiva la respuesta hábilmente _(pero ya la sabe, por supuesto que ya la sabe)_ y sólo escurre su mano hacia la espalda del inglés y dibuja círculos por ella, pero sin tocarla realmente. Y ninguno de los dos se ha movido de su posición. Ya no hace falta _(porque es tan simple y tan complejo)_, claro.

—¿Necesito una razón para venir a visitarte, querido? Eso me hiere.

Y Arthur rueda los ojos en la oscuridad y se gira a encararlo _(como si fuera la primera vez, como si no lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes) _con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija. Y Francis se pregunta si esa mirada puede ver dentro de él, esos ojos verdes penetrantes que ha visto tantas veces antes y a la vez nunca lo ha hecho.

Y no dicen nada, porque en realidad no es necesario _(o tal vez es sólo miedo)_.

Francis delinea los labios de Arthur con su dedo índice y éste hace una mueca de fastidio. Francis aleja su mano y sonríe despectivamente. Lo odia, lo detesta. Se odian, se detestan _(Francis está seguro, porque Arthur se lo ha dejado muy claro)_. Pero esa es una de esas noches en que se pregunta por qué regresa siempre, si se detestan tanto.

_(Y vuelve a esquivar la respuesta, porque así es más sencillo.)_

—Eres un imbécil, Francis.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, _amour_.

Y están cerca, muy cerca _(y podrían beberse el odio y acercarse más, pero no)_, y sus labios se rozan casi por accidente _(casi)_. Y todo se detiene, porque mientras se besan, Arthur no hace preguntas y Francis no tiene que pensar respuestas _(mentiras)_. Mientras se besan, no tienen que fingir que no saben el porqué, porque sus miradas nunca se cruzan. Por eso cierran los ojos y sólo se dejan llevar.

Y al final, ninguno de los dos dice nada. No es que haya mucho que decir _(aunque lo hay)_.

Ambos se preguntan, en silencio y con los labios húmedos e hinchados por el reciente encuentro, si al final todo es lo mismo. Si da igual odiarse o no hacerlo _(y la palabra correcta se les escapa entre los dedos)_. Si alguna vez podrán saberlo.

Y entonces, cuando ambos están a punto de dar con la respuesta, uno de ellos _(a veces Francis, a veces Arthur)_ se levanta de la cama y abandona la habitación con pasos silenciosos. Y la puerta chirria cuando se abre y cuando se cierra _(siempre)_, y les pone la piel de gallina. Y saben que no será la última vez.

Y tampoco es como si importara.


End file.
